Dark SmokePj Liguori Love StoryWW2 AU
by EmmaNeedsWifi
Summary: It's hard living in a country that's involved in war. Victoria's life has been torn apart cause of it. She needs someone that can put her life back together, but who can do that for her? Pj Liguori AU Story (I have also uploaded this story onto Quotev. It is still the same author)
1. Do you Have To Go?

The truck was outside, waiting to pick up the boy. The overwhelmed and emotional mother straitened out his uniform. He stood tall at 6"0, and he tried to seem like he was experienced. When actually, this was his first time doing it. Only at the tender age of 18, he decided he wanted to do his country proud. His brown eyes were glassy and his lip quivered every time he glanced out the window. He was scared, he was genuinely scared. And so were his mother and sister.  
The sister, oh the loving sister. She couldn't even go near her brother since she was scared she was going to burst out into tears. Her arms were crossed and she paced in the living room, not wanting to meet eyes with her brother who was standing outside the hall. The only source of noise was the muffled radio, hearing the well known voice as he talked about the conflict that went on in the world.  
What got the families attention was the truck horn that was pamped, signaling that they had to go sooner or later. The older sister met eyes with her young brother, seeing he was terrified.  
"Oh Charlie." She burst out, going up to him and pulling him into a tight hug. The grip wrinkled his suit just a little bit, but Charlie was too busy to even notice.  
After what seemed for eternity, the siblings pulled away and met eyes. The young woman's dark royal green eyes met her brother's chocolate brown, and their irises resembled chocolate wrapped in a green wrapper. "I'll be okay, Victoria. I'm not a kid anymore."  
Victoria choked out, "Do you have to go? You're still so young."  
"Father would have wanted this, he'd want me to honor him." Charlie soothed, rubbing Victoria's shoulder as he looked at her with warm eyes. That was the one thing that Victoria found extraordinary about Charlie; his warm eyes.  
"You better start going darling." Their mum talked up, handing Charlie his rucksack. Charlie nodded and slugged it over his shoulder.  
The family trio walked out into the garden. Seeing the Sargent standing straight and walking to the family. "He's in save hands, ma'am." He simply said, giving the two woman reassuring smiles before ushering Charlie into the bunker.  
Victoria's hands clasped as she held in her tears, watching her little brother climbed aboard and waving goodbye to his mother and sister. She gladly returned the gesture.  
Until the bunker trunk was out of sight, the two glum woman walked back inside closing the door behind them. Mother went straight to the kitchen to make tea while Victoria sat down at the dinning table. The poor soul couldn't even think right now. The only thought that flouted in her head was her brother. Her innocent, young, care-free brother that never meant harm. Was he even going survive? Victoria told herself that he will, although it might not be true. A mug of hot tea was place before her by the hands of her mother.  
The small house fell silent, no sound was heard. Only the outside breeze. The two woman's hearts and souls felt empty and they couldn't even lift up their eyes to glance at each other. Their lips didn't want to speak about Charlie, or anything at that matter.

And that's when Victoria realized that worst things were going to happen.


	2. The Odd Ones Out

{Outfit- cgi/set?id=11770... }

She decided to go around town, then afterwards go into the woods to take pictures. To take her mind off Charlie. The woods was the best place to go, especially to take caps of the place around you. Victoria saw the world differently sometimes, some photographers may call her bonkers right now. It was just every time she took a picture of lets say; a tree. She'll imagine that tree is the kingdom of tiny fairies that come and collect the teeth that you put under your pillow. Or if she found a ditch she'll say that that is the home of grumpy goblins that feast on tree bark and moss. It was inappropriate for a girl to act this way, since most men these days found it unattractive. But Victoria never followed the crowd.  
The sad thing is, war can scar you no matter what characteristics you are. Mostly all of Victoria's favourite landscapes have been ruined by bombs. Or the nature, there's no birds chirping or trees dancing cause the feeling of death and loss lurks around. The sight of people rushing around and army trucks and tanks ruined the beauty of London. Will it ever end?

After Victoria's wondering and dreaming, she walked back into town to catch the next train back home. It was best to be at home, since the city is always busy and full of dangerous and suspicious people at night. People are living in the streets, riots are in the streets, people begging you for a home and food. Victoria wished she could offer, but in a world like this; you can't trust anyone.  
She luckily got to the station after walking past beggars and homeless people. She kindly gave them loose change, smiling at them as they said thank you. Before the tracks could move, Victoria jumped aboard and walked inside grabbing a seat near the window. Bag on lap and eyes scanning around, Victoria relaxed knowing the journey was going to take a while.

~

Her mind was occupied on a paper, as usual articles about the war. It looked like Hitler had a few tricks up his sleeves, and Churchill keeping everyone's hopes up. Just the usual, there was nothing very surprising, all of it was just saddening. Right now, Victoria was reading an article about the black out 5 days ago. Victoria could remember it clearing. The darkness. She could have sworn she felt the planes up in the sky, hovering over our lands as they aimed their bombs. Luckily, the darkness tricked them into not knowing where everything was.  
"Mental isn't it? One of the most horrifying things I've experienced." Victoria heard a man mutter. A young man, who was sitting right across from her reading the same article. She didn't even notice him come on the train, or even sit with her. Tori's eyes peeked up from the paper, seeing the boy in full vision.  
He was around the same age as her, and he was reading the last paragraph of the article. His dark brown curly hair messily done, which was weird, since most boys jelled their hair back. His clothes were different too, almost too different. He wore a light blue shirt and black tie, along with quite skinny trousers and suspenders to hold them up. On his lap was a knitted jumper and rucksack. Covering his feet was a pair of black brogues, and just slightly she could see the crazily patterned socks he wore.  
Victoria was stunned at the sight of him. He looked like a boy that never fitted with the crowd. As she could tell by his fashion. If only he could look up at her, she'll be able to see his face.  
Finally, he did, after noticing the girl staring at him. He managed to give her a small smile, and made Victoria return the gesture. She finally spoke up, "It was horrible, wasn't it."  
The young man's green eyes lit up for a short second, and Victoria couldn't help but smile a little bit wider. The both of them just looked at each other for a minute, studying every part of each other. Then realized they didn't introduce themselves.  
"I'm Victoria, Victoria Banks." She greeted, coming out of her daze and holding out her hand. This made the boy chuckle softly and he gladly shook her hand to shake.

"Pj, Pj Liguori."


	3. The Bombings

It turns out the two of them were getting off at the same stop, and that made Victoria a little more happy. Just right away, she wants to know everything about him. He was so interesting, everything about him was special. It made Victoria tingle inside every time he looked at her. Is this what she think it is?  
Pj was kind enough to walk Victoria home in the starry night. Even at 8:30 it still got really dark. Only a couple of dim streetlights were on, but luckily the two of them were able to see themselves through.  
"Well, this is where I stop." Victoria cooed, stopping at her white picket fence to her house. Pj took time to study the garden, then the house. The smile that came to his face showed that he liked it.  
"This place is quite impression, even if we are living in war." He commented, looking down at Victoria. He was very tall, maybe about 6"0. Then on the other hand, Victoria stood tall at 5"10.  
"Me and my mum do tend to do gardening and keep the place fresh." Tori said, taking a look at the roses before looking back at Pj. Pj gave that wonderful smile again, which made Victoria flutter.  
"Weirdly enough, I only live a few houses away. Maybe I'll see you again, Victoria?" He said. Now, it's not all the time that Victoria gets to meet a charming man, so of course she said, "Yeah, of course you'll see me."

~

The shaking, the sirens, the vibration of the floor. It made her want scream and cry.  
She stumbled down the stairs, nearly falling. The panic rush ran through her, and she was desperate to reach the shelter.  
"Victoria!" Her mother yelled from the shelter. Victoria kept running. Out the back door, to the garden, then into the shelter. She collapsed onto the mattress in front of her, panting heavily to get her breath back. The sirens were muffled now, and in the distance she heard explosives. The two woman cuddled with each other, giving each other comfort.  
Victoria couldn't help but to think of the horrors outside. How is everyone coping with it? Is the neighbors safe? Is Pj safe? Is Charlie safe? The panic rushed through her like wildfire, and she had the urge to run out and find out, but that'll count as suicide.  
The banging on the shelter door made the two woman jump. They both hesitated to open, but soon Victoria got the bravery to. Right before her eyes was Pj, carrying an old woman who look petrified.  
"Victoria, please. Can we stay in here with you?" Pj choked out, looking like he was about to cry. Victoria took no second thought, and let the both of them in. Mrs Banks was confused, until she saw the old woman.  
The old woman kept muttering Pj's name, absolutely in shock. Pj kept a good hold of her hand, looking down at her and telling her everything will be okay.  
"We don't have a proper bomb shelter, and my Grandmother started to take a panic attack. I came to you first, hoping you'd let me in." Pj explained to Victoria, "Cause I know you'd be kind to do so."  
She was flattered at his words, glad that he counted on her first. Tori looked down at the old woman, seeing she has finally calmed down. Pj's Grandmother breathed out, "Thank you, young girl." Victoria's mother went to get some cushions from the corner, letting Pj's Grandmother lay on the small bed with blankets and cushions around her. Soon, she drifted into a sleep, leaving Pj feeling a little calmer.

"I moved here to keep good care of my Grandmother. I lived in the country side with my parents and sister, and we planned for my Grandmother to live with us. Although, she had no travel money and was not fit enough to come over. So I volunteered to move over here to take care of her." Pj began to explain. Victoria was listening clearly, feeling quite sorry for the both of them. She said, "If you need any help, remember I'm always here to help, okay?" Pj looked up, meeting eyes with hers again. Her dark green royal eyes were shady in the dim light, while Pj's was shining since they were lighter then hers. His eyes reminded her of a cat, and hers reminded him of dark summer leaves.  
The moment felt weird, but also good. Victoria wished it lasted forever, though that was ruined when he looked away. The both got tired, and the bombs went on. They all slowly and tiredly went to bed, finding a comfy place on either the small bed or the couch. Victoria's body relax on the spot of the floor, and she closed her eyes, drifting into a sleep.


	4. A Little Visit

{Outfit: cgi/set?id=12057... }

Victoria woke up that day, seeing Pj and his grandmother away. Instantly, she wondered what the time was. Really? She slept until 1:30? that's not like Tori.  
Slowly she pushed the small door open, coughing at the sudden stench the lingered. It smelled like someone had just been smoking a cigar around the place. Mrs Banks soon woke up and followed behind Victoria, gaining her wakening. The stench and smoke was coming from a nearby house, just a couple of houses away from theirs. The back green was taken over my more thick smoke, but the two Banks girls knew there was people around. Spotting their silhouettes, they could both see sulked figures. The next door neighbors, they were crying and mourning over their crumbled down home. The Groundwater family came out of their shelter to see their beloved home scattered in rumble, only a wall still standing. The mum of the family broke into a sobbing wreck as the children cuddled up to her side.

~

Victoria's head was swimming with nightmares. Every thought formed a lump in her throat and she couldn't even swallow her tea. Mrs Banks sat in the corner, looking at her daughter in concern. The house's atmosphere was breezy and quiet.  
"I should go to the Liguori's house, just to see if they're okay." Victoria spoke up weakly, standing up. Mrs Banks just nodded. Tori got her shoes on and walked out the door, her tea sitting on the table now cold.

The door opened slowly and Pj's face was seen. Victoria managed to give him a smile, and Pj returned it. "Hey, Tori. Come in." Pj said, the door opening wider for Victoria to enter.  
The first thing Victoria noticed about the house was the smell, the smell of rich tea and book pages. And that odd scent of old people, but that one could easily be explained. The house was just like any other old woman's home, with floral patterned cushions and vintage curtains. Victoria loved it. Grandma Liguori was sitting on the couch when Pj and Victoria entered. She looked okay, her emotion normal. Almost like she was okay seeing the bombings. "Why hello there, Victoria." She greeted when she saw her. Victoria greeted her back with a smile. Fire flickered in the fireplace which gave the room heat. A tin of biscuits were on the coffee table, along with scented candles and a small vase of flowers. Victoria never wanted to leave this place. Pj saw how Victoria loved the place, and he smiled at that. She was the first to ever think that.  
That morning Grandma Liguori non-stopped asked Victoria questions, while Pj just watched with a smile on his face. Victoria wasn't weirded out one bit. She answered the questions kindly and even started a little conversation with Pj's Grandma. While they were chatting, Pj made them tea in the kitchen.  
Grandma Liguori spoke up, "You're are one beautiful girl, Victoria. Pj is lucky to have a girl like you." Victoria looked up at Pj confusingly, who had just walked in with the tea. "For the last time, Gran. Me and Victoria are not dating." He said, totally flustered. Grandma Liguori chuckled and took the tea, thanking her grandson.

"You don't have to walk me home, Pj. I only live a few houses away." Victoria said, chuckling lightly as Pj walked her home that early night. "But you never know who's lurking the streets. There may be some monsters out there." He said, in a way trying to spook Victoria out. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the front. The both of them stopped at the white picket fence, facing each other. Victoria spoke up, "I didn't expect to be there that long. But it was smashing, so thank you for the amazing day." She said, flashing Pj a quite shy smile. It made him grin and look down.  
"it's my pleasure." The both of them looked at each other for a while, enjoying each others company. Then it was nicely interrupted by Pj planting a small gentle kiss on Victoria's cheek, making her cheeks flush a light pink.  
"Goodnight, Victoria." He said, in that soft and low voice Victoria has admired. Before she could say anything he walked away, Victoria staying in her place until Pj was gone in the light night.


	5. Set Free

Cheering and confetti; they were the key things happening. Today was September 2nd 1945, a special day for the whole world. It was victory for Britain. They have won the war.

That day Victoria Banks was celebrating this victorious day out in the streets were a party took place. Dressed in her best clothes, she looked stunning that day. With her laced heels and checked dress. Her hair styled into a braid. Her makeup done perfectly by the works of her delicate and talented hands. She was to die for.  
Mrs Banks and Charlie Banks were with her too. Luckily Charlie came home safely with only minor injuries that soon recovered. Mrs Banks was also well. She went through depression through the war and she was in care. The victory was so overwhelming to Mrs banks she felt happy again. Which was all that mattered. They may have lost millions and have went through tragic times, but today all of that was kept away.

The one thing that bugged Victoria the most was Pj. Over the years the both of them have bonded so well. They went places together, did things together and went through each others troubles. Just a week ago Tori found out that Pj was gone. Vanished. Even his unwell grandmother was gone too. They left the house empty, everything was gone. it broke Victoria so much. She missed him.

Well speak of the devil. Is that him? She thought. Victoria stood there at the end of the table, looking over at the other side. Her face looked like she just saw a miracle take place. There a man at the end of that long endless table. It was so long the man looked like a dot to Victoria's naked eye.  
The style was so similar to Pj's. He wore dark red jeans that were too tight for his legs. A navy shirt covered in yellow polka dots with a knitted woolly jumper over it. This time the man wore glasses, glasses that a certificated american man would wear. If it was Pj, Victoria could bet that he was wearing brown brogues with crazily patterned socks.

Victoria couldn't stop herself. She had to see if it was him. She found herself walking over to the man, every step she took she saw him clearer and clearer. She could now notice the curly brown hair that made Victoria want to run her hands through it.  
"E-Excuse me?" Victoria cooed as she was now centimeters away from the man. Which was creepy. The man turned around quickly, looking for the source of this voice. Like he recognized it.  
'_It's him! It's Pj! It's him, he is standing right in front of me!_' Victoria mentally screamed on her head. Outside of her thinking a beaming face was shown and Pj let out a soft chuckle at the sight.  
"What's the matter, Banks? Cat got your tongue?" He jokingly asked. His index finger poked her nose lightly, making Victoria's nose scrunch up a little.  
She wanted to be mad at him. She wanted to hit him and scream at him. She was worried sick about him! He left without telling her. Leaving her in a worried state. Right now she couldn't, the joy of him being in front of her overtook the anger. All she cared about was him right in front of her.

At this moment the whole world slowed down. The both of them just stared into each others eyes with a comfortable silence. Pj slowly licked his lips and Victoria twirled her thumbs. Pj took a minute to pour the both of them a drink and gave Tori one of the glasses. He held his glass fairly high and said, "A toast to winning the war." Victoria smiled and nodded, clinging her glass onto his then taking a drink.  
Pj waited until she finished swallowing her drink down, placing his glass on the table. When she finished, he took the chance of bringing her into his arms and pulling her into a soft kiss. Victoria stood there stunned for a second, then soon picked up and kissed him back. Their lips worked in perfect sync. Victoria felt her whole body melt and she dropped her drink, the glass smashing as it hut the ground. Pj and Victoria still didn;t seem to care. After their little moment, they both pulled away but let their lips linger for a bit. Pj opened his eyes to revile those amazing green ovals he called eyes.  
Just like before, they stood in that comfortable silence this time in each others arms, and their minds fantasizing about their kiss. Pj's hands rubbed the small of her back while Victoria's arms were wrapped around his neck to keep herself up.

"I missed you, Victoria." Pj spoke up. Looking deeply and lustfully into her eyes.

"I missed you too, Pj." Victoria said, "Please never leave me like that again."

"I promise."

-The End-


End file.
